1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia, display devices are becoming increasingly important. Accordingly, various types of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and organic light-emitting diode displays (“OLEDs”) are being used.
Of these display devices, LCDs are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of substrates having field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to adjust polarization of incident light to display the images.
The LCD includes a display panel which displays an image and a backlight unit which provides light to the display panel.